The Rain
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: He opened his eyes once more, raindrops falling in and blurring his vision, forming mock tears that flowed down his ivory cheeks. Tears that he didn’t have the strength to cry himself. It made him feel alive… NK
1. The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Warnings: PG – for language

* * *

The Rain 

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

* * *

Beginning Notes: This is sort of a prequel to "The Spider and the Butterfly". I guess I just wanted to write about what I had in mind when I wrote my first N/K fiction. I dunno... anyway… I hope you all enjoy this two part story. (grin!)

* * *

He looked up at the sky, lying upon the rooftop. The sky was so dark an ominous… but he was not afraid. Nor did he move when the first signs of rain appeared. _Pitter. Pitter. Pat._ One by one, the droplets fell upon the tin roof. The wind began to howl as it rushed through the trees. The shrubs and trees with their great trunks, large limbs, small twigs and tiny leaves rustled. He liked those sounds… he liked the way they made him feel inside. He also liked this feeling… that the chilled air and the smoke from burning wood in afar off village. All of these things… made him feel like he was home… with her. He closed his eyes… sealing the bloody irises behind his lids. A fleck of rain _pittered_ against his face. _Drop… tink… drip… pitter… pat_. The rain fell in rapid succession now. His rich clothing that he cared nothing for absorbed the water greedily. 

He opened his eyes once more, drops falling in and blurring his vision, forming mock tears that flowed down his ivory cheeks. Tears that he didn't have the strength to cry himself. It made him feel alive… this rain… because he needed to feel alive… because maybe then he wouldn't feel so dead. Was this how it felt to cry? Did other people see this hazy world too?

She was neither here nor there... not anymore. She had grown so sick… so old and pitiful before her time. It was not for the weakening of her spirit or her mind… she was hurt but could always endure such things… but because of the conditions in which she lived. A flower cannot be kept in the dark… and expected to grow beautifully… nor can a butterfly remain in spider's nest and live very long… no mater how much the spider tends to it… and that is what happened to her. She was dying… and he had noticed far too late.

His attention had been focused purely on Inu-Yasha and Kikyo: the tragic lovers. After the monk and demon hunter died… after the cub had wilted in Inu-Yasha's care… he chose to remain with Kikyo. But living things cannot remain with the dead… and he was no exception. She waited for him patiently… lovingly in her own soulless way. "Are you ready?" She would ask, to which he would reply. "Not yet." Then when the day finally came… he agreed and died peacefully with her. He was not angry… nor was she. He was in no trance… she did not bother. He looked into her eyes as they fell… and they were filled with tears and love. Those were the tears that he cried for Kikyo… for what could have been… and maybe cried a little too… for his beloved Kagome… that he believed dead… and could not protect.

Naraku smirked a little. Wouldn't Inu-Yasha be surprised when he didn't see his little Kagome waiting for him at the end? But that thought also brought a frown to his face. He also did not know where she was right now… the last time his eyes were set upon her… she was fluttering away from him… and he was helpless to stop it.

Water, little drops of rain collected and fell from his body in sheets. _Cold on the inside._

He shook his head, his mind jumbled with thoughts. She was sick… or had been sick… for a very long time… and never showed it. He thought that maybe she wanted to die in that way. To shrink and die underneath his watchful eye, no doubt to spite him. He had shown her all their deaths, they all took a silent weight upon her heart… a weight that she buried deep within her. She never cried… never complained. She didn't do either for so long… he finally believed that he broke her will. And when she was at her weakest… when she could no longer remove herself from her bed… he realized his mistake. She was going to die.

It was very unlike him… but for a moment… he thought that maybe if he let her outside for a little while… maybe if he talked softly to her… maybe she would regain the life within her. Of course… things like these were not simple… and he knew it… but he wanted to believe that he could bring her back.

He didn't know why he cared.

He didn't know why…

_TAP! TAP! PING! TAP!_ The rain poured around him, soaking his garments through to his skin and it chilled him. Alive… alive… _Whish_! _Whish_! The wind made a flapping noise, and he didn't know until the last minute that he had looked to the sound… didn't understand why he was so excited when he thought… He rested himself against the roof again, the water gushing down from the top slid across his back, cooling it.

He tried something else then… when she wouldn't respond to him. A method that he knew would work… one that his human half had tried himself. A deal.

He found a kind and gentle creature… the most gentle of all… one that suited her quite nicely. It was a little butterfly spirit… they were quite pitiful… but were in every way benevolent. It did not like him… but it jumped at the mention of sweet Kagome. It promised to be with her forever… and that the girl could take it's strength… it would never bother her… it's mind would die and it would not mind… provided that the girl was as pure and kind as this man, Naraku, suggested.

The spirit was not disappointed. It fluttered upon her back lovingly, and painlessly sank into her skin, leaving a mark as a quiet reminder of its presence. She regained her youth… but her recovery was only skin deep. Her mind and spirit was not comforted by the spirit's intervention. She told him so… she told him she hated him for making her like him.

Days went by… weeks… she had not recovered as he thought she might… but whatever strength the butterfly had given her… was fading quickly.

He didn't know why he did it… why he wanted her to remain… why he was wasting his greatest wish upon this lowly… pathetic thing… but he did. He made his wish… he couldn't quite remember the wording… but he wanted her to remain with him forever… to let her remain and be as she always was. Midoriko laughed at him, not in a mocking way, but out of sad and quiet understanding. She granted his wish, she would let Kagome remain alive… and… the strange woman did something unexpected. She ripped away the voices… she let him have his own mind… no longer to be haunted by that horrible human man again. She also took away some of his abilities… most… of his abilities. He was nothing more than a spider… a spider demon spirit that would live as he should. She flew away into the darkness… the long dead priestess… and leaving him to wonder why she smiled so happily at him.

Kagome had been there… in his den… his home when he returned. She was shaking in fright, unhappy… everything. "I will not stay here with you…" Her little knees knocked together as she stood. She has nearly translucent wings upon her back… pretty things… things she hated… because she believed that they made her impure… made her like him. Made her everything she didn't want to be. Her starved frame stumbling as she clawed her way to the top of the roof and let her wings take her where they might, leaving him to stare dumbly after her.

What should he have done? Should he have gone after her? The rain let up a little and he realized that he was shaking. Damn the cold… damn this body… damn this house… but longed for the warmth within. He stood, trying to get a proper footing on the slanted roof. He managed quite nicely, his toes were meant for griping now. He made his way down, letting his fingers glance upon the stonewalls with expert grace. He made his way through the dead courtyard… up the steps… on the veranda… through the door.

It was cold inside.

Was he talking about himself or the house?

It was colder in here than it was outside and he could not stop shivering. He removed his clothes swiftly, leaving them in a pile before dawning another heavier robe. He rubbed his face dry with a cloth, rubbing it through his hair, grateful that it could remove just the tiniest amount of moisture.

His vision was blurring and he felt a little dizzy. He must be hungry. He was also still cold… maybe if he wore something around his legs? He made his way back to the cabinet he retrieved his robe from, and found what he wanted. He fastened the ties, everything. When he reached up to get his tabi socks… his hand brushed against something soft… something equally as soft beside it. He immediately grasped onto them, bringing them down to his view. They were the tiny slippers that she wore on her feet while she was here. He had gotten them for her when she complained about the draft in the morning. _Pitter. Pitter. Pat._

He was amazed at their size, while they were not overly small… and probably the size of an average woman's foot shape… they were little in his hands. Out of curiosity he let them fall to the ground and put his foot beside them. They were dwarfed by his fairly long and slender feet… and for some reason… it made him sad. He picked them up, and rather than putting them back, he carried them with him.

Why was he still shaking? Was he that cold? There was water on his face again… his hair was still wet. It was probably dripping on him… he needed to get a fire going. He was a demon… but he wondered if he still had to worry about being sick… did demons get sick from the cold?

He enveloped his head within a cloth before leaving the room, fashioning it in a sort of turban like he had seen the woman do so many times. He wondered if he looked ridiculous… but at least no one was around to see him. _Drop… tink… drip… pitter… pat_.

Naraku started a fire in the smallest room in the large house… the one she had picked out for herself. He had hoped that by doing so… he would grow warmer just a little faster. He had unfurled his hair, keeping his back to the flames to let it dry quickly, and when he was satisfied he turned forward, rubbing his hands together like a fiend and holding his palms flat to the fire. He had seen her do it millions of times before… so it must be how things were done.

There now… his hair was dry… his body was warm right? Yes… it was warm now… not on the inside… his body took no pleasure in it.

Why was he still shaking? Why was there still rain on his cheeks? Curiosity led him to the mirror in the corner… and he looked. He began laughing then… laughing at himself… laughing at his stupidity before resting his hot cheek on the cool surface. He laughed until there was nothing more to laugh about… when his own pitiful face mocked him. Tears! Hah! Tears… tears… so this is what it was like… and he found the rain in his eyes to be a pathetic comparison… a shallow surface as to what it was really like. _Kagome… Kagome… Shut up_! He smashed his image into a hundred little pieces… which only reflected hundreds more of him… all… with tears… with miserably weak and shaking shoulders. He fell upon the glass, but it did not cut him. He covered his face to hide his shame. How had he fallen so far? When had this happened? _That bitch… that damn bitch…_ no matter how many times he rubbed his face the accursed moisture just came back. He was cold again… away from the fire… or what was left… the embers were already dying… and he felt that maybe he was too. _She did this to me_… _she this_…

_TAP! TAP! PING! TAP! _The rain kept pouring._ Fffffffssshhhh! _The leaves and trees kept rustling. The world kept moving… even when he didn't.

His shoulders continued to shake uncontrollably, when he heard one of the most pitiful moan in the world. It took him a moment to realize it was a sound that was torn from his very own throat. He was sobbing… oh… how the mighty have fallen. He tried to prevent the other from escaping his lips… but in doing so it was just louder than the last.

It wasn't supposed to be like this… he was supposed to take her prisoner… he would make her watch as her comrades fell… and when she was at the deepest depths of her misery… he would make her beg for death.

_Ku_… instead he had tried to nurture that scrawny wench in the end. Twenty years of living with her… twenty years… since when did he get used to her presence? When did he become so inadequate that he couldn't live without her? When had he become the pathetic sniveling mass that he was right now?

He lay there, drying the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, blowing his nose with the drying cloth… trying to get a hold of himself. And when he did… when all the tears stopped falling… he felt… empty inside.

He looked at his hands as he dragged them away from his face – they were thin and calloused… They were not loving hands… he looked at his reflection in the mirror pieces. Hundreds or red eyes staring back at him… his face… even in sadness looked cold and calculating… how could he have ever believed that he could nurture something back to health? How?

The floorboards creaked behind him softly. Was the house still settling? Or when he looked behind him… would he see her face? Had his thoughts called out to her? Did his very desires pull her to him like a siren's call? Maybe not… but they did. He turned his head, half afraid to look around and realize that once more his mind had been playing tricks on him. _Drop… tink… drip… pitter… pat_. He looked, she was not there… although his conscious dearly wanted her to be.

"_Naraku_…" He heard a voice, causing him to jump. It was very quiet in the darkness… quiet with the storm. He strained his ears, trying to hear something… anything. "_N_…_ku_…" It had to be her… he padded quietly through the house, listening for that sound. When he had visited the last room in the house, he frowned. No one… it must have been his imagination. "_Nar_…_ku_…" Was she haunting him? Did she die and come back here? He listed to the voice, was it coming from outside? "_N_…_ku_…" Yes… outside! _TAP! TAP! PING! TAP! _Despite his earlier efforts to keep dry he plunged right back out into the rain, the white robe he dawned quickly becoming muddy and brown as he made his way through the courtyard. The lightening became to crash around him, with a resounding _BOOM_ of thunder. He looked up at the roof when something caught his eyes… flapping fabric… was it her? He grabbed onto one of the pipes that were attached to one of the gutters around the roof, his fingers clamping around it nimbly as he made his way up. _Ffffffffssssssshhhhhh_! When his head was about to lift his head above the roof, a rush of water came flooding down, catching him in the face by surprise. His grip was loosened and he fell backwards and fell… and fell… until his back hit the mud. He stared up into the sky in disbelief. I fell… He would have laughed then, if a figure had not came into his view.

"Naraku?"

* * *

Ending Notes: I did say I was writing another chapter! (smile) I hope you liked this chapter. I was originally going to make this a one shot kind of deal… but after I wrote most of the next chapter… I just didn't think it fit. 


	2. The Return

The Return

Warnings: R for good stuff (but not much of a lemon _sigh_)

By Gabreilla Moushigo (aka Aeki Muffinhands)

Additional Warnings: A lot of OOC on Naraku's part and this chapter is seriously too fluffy for it's own good. I hope you at least laugh a couple times before this story is over I think you'll see why I separated these two chapters soon enough anyway enough yakking! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

* * *

Her voice was soft, her legs bent at the knee as she looked at him a bit more closely. Are you alright? She put her hand upon his forehead; he almost flinched under her touch but managed to quell the feeling. Do you feel well?I'm fine. Naraku brushed her off, lifting himself out of the muck and mire. He shook his arms, slinging a little mud off of his sleeves.

You are getting me dirty! She complained as a little mud got onto her strange clothes, but her voice almost had a light and humorous quality to it.

He wanted to say something to her anything. She was there she was standing before him. This time it wasn't a dream right? But he couldn't say a thing.

He needed to take a bath he looked himself over and he wondered if it would have been worse if she had seen him crying rather than falling on his ass in the mud? He settled on crying for now he much rather have her amused smile over that damned pitying gaze. He didn't bother saying anything else, not trusting his own voice so he made his way to the cave springs that were close to his home rather than the open air ones that were almost apart of the castle he lived in if he went there she would probably resemble a freshly boiled lobster when she got out if she got out. His trek began, and she followed after him, step for step. The rain kept pouring down around them, soaking them through.

She followed after him in silent obedience, her eyes darting around the frightening landscape. He smiled when he remembered bringing her here the first time she was always fighting him. Until one day she decided to just give up and eventually she began to enjoy herself. She chatted with him endlessly about silly things sometimes she would talk about her strange family from some far off land but he always knew where they were and where she went. He let her have her delusions for a time, until he told her. The look on her face made him laugh, but after she composed herself she seemed happy with him. Maybe she was happy because he never tried to use it or maybe because he didn't destroy it when he very well could have.

She walked closer to him as the thunder became more frequent. Maybe she thought he could protect her from the elements why did that make him feel lighter?

He broke off his musings when the rain stopped beating down upon his head, she scurried in quickly beside him to get out of the rain.

Naraku lit a lamp in the corner, barely lighting the interior. It was a fairly large cave, one that went on forever in the darkness with little caverns that he hid in at times. But this place is where he stayed the most. He even kept a small bed here because the steam from the springs helped him sleep him sometimes to relax.

He began removing his clothing immediately, not relishing the clammy feel of them against his skin. While he undressed he heard her less than dry clothes slosh around. He turned his head to her, not even trying to hide his interest in what she looked like now.

Kagome was the same as she did when she was younger he had not seen her like that since her transformation... She always hid herself from him in the dark. She might have sported a few different markings here and there but she was the same lovely Kagome. Her wings were absent; he just guessed that her wings were much like his spidery legs retractable.

His eyes went wide before water caught him in the face by surprise for the second time in a row on this dreadful night. She just threw herself into the water! She laughed at him and he growled at her in return before going to the spring and sinking himself into the hot water. He turned his back on her, having every intention of ignoring her.

It was quite except for their breathing and the little water sounds as they moved around. Naraku used a large smooth bolder to sit on while he ran soap over his dirty skin. He was in the middle of combing the dirt out of his hair when she broke the silence.

She began, her voice sounded quiet and loud at the same time. The rain outside gave her tone an eerie quality almost dreamlike and even though it was but his name it just sounded so profound like the wind and the leaves. He brushed the hair out of his face in time for her to say. 

Thank goodness she started talking he was beginning to worry that this was just another dream and that he might have passed out in the mud in front of his house. She had a voice she was talking normally... so she must be there otherwise he was much more insane that he originally thought himself to be. And he spoke her name in greeting and could say and nothing more.

She had a sad smile on one that did not suit her but it was a smile and it was her smile and it was beautiful. I'm sorry. She sighed, lowering her head, wringing her hands together.

He had turned completely around to look at her, and she stood her ground, unashamed at her nakedness. He wondered, trying to compose himself had she ever said that to him before?

I don't hate you. That was such an odd thing to say and such a strange way to greet someone. I should probably thank you I got to go back and see everyone and if I had just died here I would never have seen what I saw. Her fingers twined together in her nervous chatter, the water making odd sounds as she shifted. So I should probably thank you and for letting me go and

He would pass the time and sit there patiently and wait for her to finish. He dumped a bucket of water over him, rinsing off most of the sudsy water from the crown of his head. He tried blinking his eyes open, but there was still soap and dirt there, so he moved back into the water rubbing all the dirt and suds off. He rested on a rock just below the water. When he could see and hear clearly he cut her off. Don't say anything elseBut I just wanted you to know that I-I don't care. But he did and she knew because she was still smiling.

I know. She looked up at him then; her normally brilliant blue eyes were terribly muted in this light. I missed you. She confessed.

He figured that the best course of action at this moment would be to ignore her just sit there and wait for her to make the next move after all he should be furious with her. He stood up.

_Well_ he should stand here and wait for her to come to him. He began walking forward but not of his own accord or so he thought. The water was treading in long circles behind him.

_Well_ he should throttle her soundly for leaving him for over a month a month and two weeks forty five days one thousand and eighty hours he didn't know the minutes or the seconds yet he would have probably figured it out over breakfast though one of these mornings. He found himself embracing her.

_Well_ he could still scream at her for being an ungrateful bitch for running away even though she so clearly belonged to him. He sighed.

_Damn_.

She took his embrace as a go signal for her to tell him about everything that she had done. So much has happened She held him against her, ignoring his inner turmoil. Grandpa died of course he was old when I left so I knew I said goodbye to him. She went on. she went crazy I think Souta says that she had been like that for a while. He takes care of her now like she used to take care of grandpa he was crazy too She laughed a little. Souta got married he had children a little boy and a little girl. She said with such a sad smile. He is just like mom used to be so happy all the time. She buried her face into his chest, clutching at his shoulders with her tiny hands. I miss my kitty Buyo I had him since I was a little girl I thought I might get to see his grave but Souta said that he ran away a long time ago he says that he thinks he was looking for me. She took in a shaking breath. I miss him.I see. Was all he said all he wanted to say.

What have you been up to? She realized that she had not asked him.

_Planning plotting nothing_. Waiting for you to return. _Damn it all_.

You did? She crinkled her nose in delight.

_Don't say it_. Obviously his brain to mouth was not functioning properly nor was his brain to legs. His arms weren't functioning that well either they were rubbing her back in slow circles in a way trying to reassure himself of her presence.

I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. She just smiled at him one of those sweet smiles that he had thought she reserved long ago for someone else. She gave them to him now.

_Demand that she never leave again! Tell her you will beat her until she begs for death if she even thinks of stepping foot outside! _His mind demanded. How long will you be staying?I think for a week...

_One week_?! Who did she think she was? She was his she will be staying here until he says otherwise! Why did he even ask her anyway? Of course.Let me wash your hair. Kagome laughed, moving away from him just a bit and grabbing at one of his flowing black locks. It still has mud on it. To emphasize her point she indicated the wet dirt upon her shoulder where some of his hair had taken up residency.

He sat kneeled down so she could reach him, leaving him to wonder silently what had possessed his mind and what he could do to get rid of it before he turned to a completely useless fool.

Her fingers massaged the top of his head it was actually relaxing. He vaguely realized he had never let anyone touch him like this before.

When they were both clean they just swam together in compatible silence until she talked. He looked at her then, her dark hair in ringlets plastered against her face and scalp. The rain stopped for a bit maybe we should go back inside?

Naraku nodded, moving to the mouth of the cave. He let out an inaudible sigh - there was mud everywhere.

Kagome muttered, avoiding the muddy tracks that they had brought in with them from earlier.

There was no helping it, he decided. The sickening crack of bone and tearing of flesh soon erupted from him and Kagome nearly screamed before she realized what he was doing. Large spider like legs were sprouting and forming out of his back. He grit his teeth together for a moment, as the legs hardened in the air.

I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Kagome shook her head, almost yelping when he lifted her suddenly into his arms and made his way back to wooden building that served as his home. When he made it under the covering of the roof he placed her naked frame down on the floor before shaking and tapping the mud off the end of his large spindly legs on the veranda. He retracted the large appendages back into him, it hurt but he didn't mind it much anymore having done it so many times.

We need to get some clothes on. Kagome laughed a little into the darkness of the house, taking it upon herself to go to his room. He followed her this time, silently watching her with his crimson gaze. She padded along, opening the sliding door into his room, opening the wardrobe with a _creak_. She took out a style of robe that he commonly wore, it was white and highly decorated. He watched her with a little interest as she not only dawned one of his robes but his dark blue haori, but his hakama and his purple jinbaori. She forwent his dark shoes and placed her hand on her hips, trying to put the most serious look she could muster which wasn't all that serious after all. Her hair was still damp, making her normally strait hair look a bit more curled and wild just like his when it was dry. She presented him with a bending of her lips in some insanely strange smile and finally held her head back and gave an impressive evil laugh, finally bringing a sleeved had to cover her mouth.

He couldn't help it; he broke into peels of laughter. _Damn her_ She pretended to be affronted. How dare you laugh at the great and powerful Naraku!

When his finally managed to stop laughing, he clutched at his sides they hurt. He would not play along with her but he was interested in what she would say next.

Nothing to say? She said in a rumbling and prim voice, trying to mock the way he spoke and maybe if he were a woman that would be how he might have sounded. I thought so She ran at him with her arms raised. Prepare to die!

He raised an eyebrow at her, truly amused. When she got near, she actually looked like she was angry like she was going to throttle him but if she was going to actually do anything it was out of her hands now.

He grabbed her, startling her a bit before flipping her over and on his shoulder. She screamed when she had enough air in her lung. Great and powerful hm?

She could only dangle there helplessly as her face turned red. If you let me go I will spare you. She said cowardly.

Oh will you? He asked, making his way to the bed. But I think not She fell onto the soft cushion and pillows with a huff and a squeak. Without preamble he fell on top of her.

She squealed, flustered. The rain began again, the wind picking up. He bent his head down into her neck and nipped at it, licking at the flesh he found there. I She inclined her head the other way, unconsciously submitting to him. It brought a groan to his lips.

Be still. He ordered, wondering if she would actually comply with his demands, he smiled when he realized that she lay unmoving against him. He whispered in approval, his dark voice causing her to shiver. He wondered if she was afraid she was shaking and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest. She couldn't leave. He knew that he would not let her go a second time never for that long he would have to make her understand.

please. She begged him.

_WHOoooooOOooooooOoooo_, the wind rushed by the house, the floorboards creaked under their weight. _Ffffffffwwwwiiiisssshhhhhhhhh_, the leaf noises were accentuated by a thumping tree branch that grew too close to the walls. All the while it rained.

He didn't wait his hands were removing his clothes from her body they fit her like a tent he wondered why he liked the way she looked in them.

Naraku didn't want to have a repeat of his earlier actions he was becoming soft he needed to stop. He needed to take control of the situation the more control he had the better She would submit to him completely he would

Kagome gave up trying to ward him off and just spoke to him the best she could. I know you are mad at me for leaving.

Those words gave him pause, and he looked down at her, supporting his weight on his elbows.

I'm glad that you let me go though She was fidgeting, she didn't look like someone who's clothes were either on the floor, disheveled, or partially off or open. Thank you forDon't thank me just yet. He purred, bringing his face into her throat again, nipping at it. You won't be leaving again.

If her first words startled him, they were nothing compared to her next ones. I don't want to. He brought himself up again, his eyes searching hers for any tricks or humor and when he found none she explained. I want to stay here with you if you'll let me.

Naraku wanted to ask her why she would want to after all he had to force her to stay before. He had to threaten her with bodily harm speeding up her friends' deaths just a little more. So why had she changed her mind now? But he would never ask.

I guess I just miss being with you She took it upon herself to explain. Sure you're mean a complete jerk if I'm honest She took a breath, trying to keep herself from laughing at his expression. And you _are_ pretty much the evil blight of the universe and you frown a lot and you wear too much eye shadow

Was she going somewhere with this? Did she just want him to kill her right then and there?

She was the one opening her robe now, baring her soft skin to him. I want to be with you anyway.

He was annoyed by her earlier words but he decided to remain silent she was going to stay with him willingly no less and he couldn't have asked for more. And here he was thinking he was going to have to spend time manipulating her.

Can I stay? She looked up at him, her voice pleading. She added, knowing he would like the title flattering him would get her everywhere.

I don't know. He grinned playfully. Maybe I should make you beg me.Beg you? she looked indignant. "I thought you were going to force me to stay!"

He ignored her and lowered his head to her shoulder for the third time, letting his tongue drag along its surface. So sweet. And without further ado he bit down, hard, drawing blood. She little out a little startled cry, twitching as he drew his fangs across her skin, marring her flesh. He lapped at her blood hungrily. So delicious.That hurt! She complained, even as his tongue soothed over the wound, sealing it. She was silently shocked, how could he do that?

He smiled into her skin. Did it now? He lifted himself and moved to her other shoulder, nipping at the skin, his skillful hands finally removing the last of her clothing; they lay rumbled and forgotten underneath the two of them. It can't be helped I suppose His teeth sank slowly into her skin and he sucked upon her, a pitiful moan was torn from her lips. You aren't begging

She wondered how she should beg him maybe it would shock him if she said something. Please let me stay She said in her most pleading voice, which sounded quite fake to even her own ears.

He released her skin. I don't know if I believe you His lips found their way to her collarbone before he lathed his tongue over her breast, his mouth engulfing her nipple while a hand teased the other.

Her fingers found their way into his hair, her back arching. She couldn't believe this was happening she couldn't believe that he was doing this that she was letting him do this to her. A feeling that couldn't be put into words moved down her body and pooled somewhere deep within her. She wondered why he hadn't tried this before.

His mouth left her suddenly, without preamble he was biting her for a third time on her left side, just below the ribs. She silently wondered how many times he planned on doing that but she somehow knew he was going to mark her other side, in the exact same place, and surely enough, he did. She would try a different approach than before. If you let me stay I'll let you do whatever you want.

His eyes followed up her body until they met hers, they danced in merriment, his lips turned up at her with a grin. I am already doing what I want. He traced his fingers down her stomach and hips, making the muscles twitch and jump.

But I'll let you have me wherever you wantwhenever you want She tried to think of something else, his ministrations upon her making her brain muddled. And I'll be willing wouldn't that be nice?Bargaining with me? An interesting offer His teeth were digging into the right side of her hip, not missing a beat he bit into the other. She somehow knew he would not stop there with only six even though it would be ironic.

He looked like he might be considering her words, running his tongue along her tender and broken flesh. Odd little patterns were forming on her skin there markings lines they were blue the same color above his eyes. He licked at one of her thighs then, dangerously close before abandoning her womanhood to sink his teeth in his final targets. Lines marred the inside of her juicy thighs. He stroked her legs then, finally seeming satisfied and looked down at his handiwork. An interesting offer He answered her earlier bribe. But you are already giving yourself to me freely. His tongue so close now he parted her and

She gasped then, her vision blurring for a moment. Something inside her was screaming in ecstasy the way his tongue moved on her she couldn't stop shaking. But what was strange is all of the marks he had placed on her were warm and driving her crazy she didn't know why.

I _could_ struggle. She warned, her voice a pitiful moan.

It would only excite me more. He quipped back and she let out a whine when he stopped. Which only made his grin a bit broader. He delighted in her, thinking he should have done this a long time ago. I doubt you would.

And the horrible thing was, she doubted she would either. Then her brain began buzzing fitfully as she felt his fingers tease her center, his mouth still nipping a lapping at her again. She wanted to say something but she was tired of talking

And apparently so was he

And she did beg him that night quite nicely in fact

* * *

Naraku's red eyes caught onto his prey his smile was unseen behind the baboon pelt he wore. so I have finally found you.

The small figure turned to acknowledge him, but did not look very happy to see him... then again not many creatures ever were.

I have been watching you for some time He explained. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just come along with me?

The little thing's eyes narrowed, he believed this creature was a boy though it was hard to tell from this particular angle.

Naraku took a step forward, and the creature fled. He sighed in frustration the things he did he tried not to terrify the creature too much while he wished to catch the thing – it would be no good to him if he frightened it to death. He suddenly lost sight of it but he could smell it quite well. He looked up into the trees and there it was thinking it had lost him. I see you. His mouth was barely visible, but he was sure the little thing saw his smile this time. Why don't you come down?

It growled at him.

He growled back. I don't have all day.

Now it hissed at him.

Of course he had other methods to get the creature to side with him. Come with me and complete just one task and you will live like a god. It seemed to understand him, looking quite interested.

Ah that got his attention, he held out his hand, a very small object seemed to glow eerily in the dawning light. Here is but one of your first rewards.

Without further ado it leaped upon Naraku head unceremoniously before snatching the object out of his hand. It gulped it down greedily, least that large man change his mind it liked fish.

good kitten. Naraku picked the creature up, and went on his way.

The cat licked his fluffy paw while he lay in Naraku's arms. The cat's sweet rumbling vibrating his chest.

Naraku smiled Kagome would be pleased.

* * *

End Notes: God I'm terrible aren't I? Too corny! But I had to do it it had to be done! I was thinking of doing something a bit more serious later on but I just wanted to get my giggles out now. This was supposed to be a full blown lemon... but I didn't write it out while I was inspired... but instead... I spent all of my inspiration working on a fanart for Kirara81's fanfic "Sleeping with the Enemy" Honestly... it looks like a cover for a romance novel... you know... with less clothes... or something of that nature... (cricket! cricket!) I need to scan the darn thing! I want to color it in and drool at its delicious goodness! Anyway... enough rambling... I'll try to work on my other fictions soon... but school comes first!

Update: Well I covered in a plot hole boy was it terrible. Corrected a few spelling errors etc I have a new deviant art account if anyone is interested – it should have that fanart I was talking about up soon (in about a week or so when I screw up enough courage). Hope you like it mwa ha ha ha!


End file.
